Means of Wife
by Rika Shimon
Summary: Tapi Hinata, apa kamu lupa pada kodrat seorang wanita? Yang mempunyai tugas menjadi ibu dan istri? Mungkin kamu akan menjawab, toh menjadi ibu dan istri bisa dilakukan sambil bekerja di Tokyo. Benar. Tapi itu artinya bukan sebagai istriku, dan bukan pula ibu dari anak-anakku... NaruHina fict... Oneshoot... DLDR!


Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Kashimoto sensei

Rating : T

Pairing : NaruHina

Warnings : alur cepat, typo(s), AU, OOC.

O0o0O0O0

Hari yang melelahkan. Aku merebahkan badanku di atas sofa. Jam tujuh dua puluh. Aku baru ingat SMS Naruto siang tadi.

_Aku meninggalkan surat di e-mailmu, Hinata. Aku tunggu balasanmu. Penting._

Ada apa? Tidak biasanya Naruto meminta balasan segera. Dengan badan yang masih letih aku beranjak ke kamar mandi. Mungkin setelah mandi aku bisa merasa lebih segar. Benar juga. Air hangat yang mengalir membasahi sekujur tubuhku membuat kepenatan yang kurasakan sedikit berkurang. Selesai mandi dan mengganti baju kubuka e-mail dari Naruto.

_Aku minta kamu mulai memikirkan pernikahan kita, Hinata. Bulan depan sudah genap satu tahun kamu bekerja. Dulu kita sepakat akan membicarakan pernikahan setelah kamu menikmati masa bekerja selama satu tahun. Menurutku, sekaranglah saat yang paling tepat. Aku sudah bekerja dan mampu memenuhi semua kebutuhan kita kelah. Otou-san dan okaa-san juga sering menanyakan kapan kita akan menikah. Aku tunggu jawabanmu, Hinata._

Aku tercengang. Menikah? Itu artinya aku harus mengakhiri pekerjaanku di Tokyo dan mengikuti Naruto. Aku ingat e-mailnya beberapa bulan lalu ketika ia ditempatkan di Konoha.

_Aku suka sekali berada di Konoha. Suasananya damai dan tenang. Penduduk di sini sangat baik dan ramah. Hanya saja aku khawatir tentangmu Hinata. Kamu yang selama ini bekerja di kota modern, apakah akan betah di tempat sepi seperti ini? Tapi aku harap ikatan suci antara kita akan meniadakan permasalahan seperti itu._

Tidak, Naruto. Sedikit pun aku tidak ragu untuk hidup bersamamu di mana pun. Masalahnya adalah... aku sudah terlanjur menyatu dengan pekerjaanku sekarang, dengan irama dan sistem kerja di Tokyo, dengan lingkungan tempat aku tinggal. Aku menarik nafas panjang. Haruskah aku mengakhiri semuanya sekarang? Aku belum bisa menjawab e-mail Naruto saat itu juga. Aku butuh waktu.

Naruto... Aku mengenalnya sebagai mahasiswa aktif dan ceria saat di Universitas. Ia selalu tersenyum dan menyapa semua orang. Semua orang pun senang untuk berteman dengannya. Dan aku adalah salah satunya. Kami sering berdiskusi soal pelajaran, tidak jarang juga aku mencoba mengajarinya pelajaran yang tidak ia mengerti. Ia yang tidak pernah kehabisan bahan pembicaraan selalu mampu mengimbangi diriku yang kurang mampu untuk membuka pembicaraan. Aku mengaguminya. Dia menjadi motivasi dan inspirasi bagiku untuk terus berusaha dan berjuang untuk meraih apa yang kita inginkan. Ia mengajariku banyak hal, hingga aku mampu menjadi seperti ini sekarang.

Hingga perasaan absrak tak tersentuh itu pun hadir dalam hubungan kami. Cinta.

Aku ingat saat ia menyatakan keinginannya untuk melamarku. Aku kehilangan kata-kata. Aku sangat bahagia namun juga bingung. Namun sahabat-sahabatku meyakinkanku untuk tidak ragu dan menerima Naruto, karena menurut mereka dengan sifat kami yang berbeda, kami justru mampu melengkapi satu sama lain. Aku pun menerima Naruto dengan senyum penuh keyakinan di wajahku, membuat Naruto bahagia dan memelukku.

Setelah lulus dari Universitas, Naruto mengungkapkan keinginannya untuk tinggal di desa atau kota kecil dan menayakan pendapatku. Aku pun menceritakan impianku. Bahwa aku ingin membangun karir di Tokyo dan meneruskan pendidikan jika aku sudah mampu nanti. Kuceritakan semua itu sambil menahan air mata. Namun di luar dugaan, Naruto hanya terseyum mendengarnya.

"Aku sudah menduga sebelumnya Hinata. Kalau memang itu keinginanmu lakukan saja. Aku percaya kau pasti akan berhasil. Tapi aku harap kamu masih mengingat komitmen di antara kita..."

Dan pembicaraan itu berakhir dengan kesepakatan bahwa aku akan berkarir selama satu tahun setelah itu kami akan membicarakan pernikahan.

.

.

.

Jam berdentang tiga kali. Semalam mataku tidak dapat terpejam dengan baik. Hingga siang ini aku harus memaksakan mataku untuk tetap terbuka. Bulan depan tepat setahun aku bekerja. Naruto menagih janji. Dan aku belum siap untuk meninggalkan karier yang tengah menanjak. Apa aku minta penangguhan setahun lagi? Apakah aku yakin setahun lagi aku akan siap? Untuk sebuah pernikahan aku yakin aku siap. Tapi untuk meninggalkan pekerjaan? Mendapatkan posisiku sekarang ini bukan sesuatu yang mudah, mengingat aku orang asing. Wajah Naruto lagi-lagi muncul. Dengan bijak ia membiarkan aku membuktikan kemampuanku selama setahun. Haruskah aku mengecewakannya?

"Hei... dari tadi kau melamun saja!"

Aku terperanjat kaget melihat Sasori yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Hinata?" tanyanya sambil menggeser kursi dan duduk di depanku.

"Sasori... bagaimana menurutmu kalau aku harus pindah ke Konoha dan tidak akan kembali lagi?"

"Maksudmu... kamu mau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu sekarang?"

Aku menunduk sambil mengaduk es di cappuchino yang tadi aku pesan. "Aku mau menikah."

Sasori tidak memberi komentar apa pun. Ketika akan beranjak pergi meninggalkan restaurant tempat kami makan, ia berkata, "Hinata... kamu punya hak terhadap dirimu sendiri. Kalau kamu memang ingin menikah, kamu tidak perlu ragu. Tapi kalau kamu masin ingin bekerja di sini, lakukan itu. Masing-masing ada konsekuensinya. Kamu sudah bekerja keras sampai pada posisi yang kamu capai sekarang." Benar. Pekerjaan ini aku raih melalui proses yang sama sekali tidak mudah. Naruto seharusnya memahami itu. Aku pun menyampaikan hal itu pada Naruto.

"Baiklah Hinata... kalau itu memang keputusanmu, aku akan mencoba memahami," kata-kata itu diucapkan Naruto dengan nada yang tidak pernah kudengar selama ini. Aku tidak mampu membayangkan ekspersinya. Bahkan ia tidak menanyakan seberapa lama aku telah menunda... Terbersit rasa bersalah di hati, tapi kata-kata Sasori kembali terngiang di telingaku, aku punya hak atas diriku sendiri.

.

.

.

_Tokyo Coast Park_ sedang dimanjakan sinar matahari pagi. Akhir minggu kegiatan ini begitu ramai. Sasori berjalan di sebelahku. "Masih memikirkan kekasihmu?"

Aku merasa ada sarkasme dalam ucapannya dan itu membuatku tersinggung.

"Sasori, please... Kamu tidak perlu menanyakan hal itu lagi kan?"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti bertanya selama wajahmu masih seperti ini. Aku khawatir tiap kali kamu seperti ini." Nada suaranya berubah melembut.

Aku menarik nafas panjang dan kembali melangkah meninggalkannya di belakangku.

"Hinata, boleh aku meminta padamu... Untuk jangan pergi... dan tetap berada di sini?"

Aku menghentikan langkah, mengamati wajah laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingku. Ada apa dengan dia?

"Hinata... aku ingin kamu tetap tinggal di sini..." ucapnya lagi, masih dengan cara yang sama. Detik itu juga aku baru sadar apa arti dari ucapannya.

Dia menginginkan aku.

Aku mencoba lepas dari bayang-bayang Naruto, mencoba meraih hakku terhadap diri sendiri. Lebih dari itu, akan ada Sasori yang tidak pernah membiarkan aku sendiran. Kelebat egoku yang begitu besar mennggerakkan jariku untuk menulis balasan e-mail untuk Naruto.

_Naruto... Maafkan aku kalau sudah membuatmu kecewa. Aku baru sadar inilah duniaku, Naruto. Inilah hidupku, di sini. Aku sangat menikmati hari-hariku di sini. Aku harap kamu bisa memahaminya. _

E-mail itu tidak terjawab. Aku tahu Naruto pasti kecewa. Lagi-lagi yang dikatakan Sasori terngiang... aku punya hak terhadap diriku sendiri. Dua-tiga kali aku kembali mengirim ulang e-mail itu dan sekedar menanyakan kabar. Naruto sama sekali tidak menjawab. Dua minggu setelahnya aku mendapatkan balasan e-mail.

_Hinata, setelah sekian lama aku memikirkannya, baru saat ini aku mampu membalas e-mailmu. Kalau kamu ingin tahu apa yang kurasakan dan kuinginkan, jawabanku tetap sama seperti setahun yang lalu. Aku tetap menginginkan dirimu sebagai pendampingku, sebagai ibu dari anak-anakku._

_Aku memahami keinginanmu yang ingin maju dan membuktikan kemampuanmu pada keluargamu. Tapi Hinata, apa kamu lupa pada kodrat seorang wanita? Yang mempunyai tugas menjadi ibu dan istri? Mungkin kamu akan menjawab, toh menjadi ibu dan istri bisa dilakukan sambil bekerja di Tokyo. Benar. Tapi itu artinya bukan sebagai istriku, dan bukan pula ibu dari anak-anakku. Karena aku hidup di sini, di Konoha. Aku serahkan sepenuhnya pada dirimu, Hinata. Apa pun yang menjadi pilihanmu, aku sudah siap menerimanya. Aku tidak akan memaksamu._

Aku terhenyak membaca e-mail Naruto itu. Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Kenapa aku menjadi egois seperti ini? Kenapa aku hanya memikirkan kesenangan ragawi dan kepuasaan berkarier tanpa pernah memikirkan perasaan Naruto...

dan membuatku gelap mata hingga aku tak mampu lagi melihat dan menyadari rasa cintaku untuknya...

E-mail Naruto seolah membangunkanku dari tidur. Aku segera meraih handphone dan segera menelepon Naruto. Aku tidak ingin menunda sedetik pun. Setelah beberapa kali terdengar nada sambung, suara Naruto terdengar kaget.

"Ada apa Hinata? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Kami-sama... dia yang sudah aku kecewakan masih juga mengkhawatirkaan aku! Tangisku pun pecah tanpa mampu aku tahan lagi.

"Na-Naruto... Aku akan ke sana... Aku akan ke Konoha... Tunggu aku di sana..."

Hanya itu yang sanggup aku katakan.

.

.

.

Sasori tampak terkejut mendengar keputusanku.

"Apa kau sudah yakin akan keputusanmu Hinata?"

"Ya. Kali ini aku tidak akan ragu lagi, Sasori."

"Lalu... bagaimana dengan... kita?"

"Maafkan aku. Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan. Tanpa sadar aku memanfaatkanmu dalam kebimbanganku. Lagipula aku sadar kamu juga tidak serius dengan hubungan kita selama ini kan, Sasori?"

Sasori mengangkat alis sambil menatapku tajam.

"Kenapa kamu beranggapan seperti itu. Hinata?"

"Enam bulan kita dekat, dan kamu tidak pernah membicarakan tentang pernikahan bukan?"

Terdengar sawa sinis dari Sasori.

"Apakah suatu hubungan harus selalu diakhiri dengan pernikahan?"

Tawa sinis terdengar lagi. Aku pun tersadar saat itu juga, dari jawaban yang ia berikan tadi, sudah menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak pernah menginginkan hubungan yang lebih serius denganku.

.

.

.

Pemilik mata _sapphire_ itu kini duduk di depanku. Semua masih tetap sama. Ceria, selalu tersenyum, dan mampu membuatku merasa nyaman dan tenang. Kenapa aku tega membuatnya kecewa? Kenapa aku membiarkan diriku terbawa egoku dan melanggar janjiku dengannya? Kenapa aku bisa melupakan perasaan cinta kami yang tulus? Perlahan air mataku turun.

"Naruto... Maafkan aku..."

Naruto tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Aku juga bersalah, Hinata. Membiarkan dirimu bekerja sendirian di Tokyo. Tanpa perlindungan dan perhatian. Sementara kamu sendiri tidak sadar bahaya yang mungkin selalu mengintaimu."

Hanya Naruto yang mengerti aku sebaik ini. Di balik keinginanku yang kuat untuk melangkah maju, sebenarnya aku ini orang yang kadang kikuk dan gugup, yang membuatku menjadi ceroboh.

Bayangan Sasori tiba-tiba melintas. Aku harus jujur pada Naruto. Aku tidak ingin mrmbuatnya kecewa untuk yang kedua kali.

"Naruto... ada yang ingin kusampaikan dan mungkin akan menyakitkan untukmu.."

"Apa Hinata?"

"Enam bulan terakhir selama aku di Tokyo... Ada laki-laki yang dekat denganku..."

Naruto memotong,"Apakah dia orang yang istimewa untukmu?"

Aku menggeleng tanpa ragu. "Sana sekali tidak, Aku tergoda... Terbawa keadaan..."

Naruto menarik nafas panjang, "Aku tidak peduli selama dia bukan orang yang mengisi hatimu."

"Jadi... kau memaafkan aku? Kamu masih ingin menikah denganku?"

Naruto tertawa.

"Tentu saja Hinata. Kalau tidak, untuk apa aku menunggumu selama ini? Aku tidak akan pernah menarik kata-kataku."

Ahh... dia sangat bijak. Aku ingin sekali memeluknya.

.

.

.

**END**


End file.
